User talk:Richardson72
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spore Create! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Creatureboy11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Creatureboy11 (Talk) 16:18, July 14, 2010 Incoming Transmission from Pepis Republic Vartekians, if you do not have inter-dimensional travel, you must be friends with us to go to Universe 939152. Just to let you know, the Taraur will stop at nothing to defend their space. We have the only telporter, so anybody without that inter-dimensional travel must cross through our teleporter. - Creatureboy11 BTW, can you do one of the missions we have for you on the main page? Thanks. - Creatureboy11 Vartekian Arrival When you do arrive, add yourself to "Universe 939152's Empires". Oh yeah, BTW, Techno is back. Vartekian Page I think you should make a new page. What you are doing needs new articles, pictures, etc. Just link it to your page on Sporewiki, ok? Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 01:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Trading Station The Pepis have an idea - We should have a trading station at the Galactic Core mainly owned by the Pepis but all of their friends will have a sphere of influence economically speaking. At the center will be a currency exchange, where currencies like Cubits and Sporebucks will be traded. Make your sig. :P Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 14:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) You have full services as long as you pay the 1/100 for selling. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 01:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) By the way, auction on the trading stations discussion. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 01:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Please auction on the meat first! Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 01:28, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Pepis Republic Channel We are hiding ONE secret, but will tell you, for a cost. You must not tell ANYBODY. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 01:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Our allies protect us greatly because we had a low population and are a "light of peace" the DCP said. That is our secret; sorry if you think there is more, but we no more secrets. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 13:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Building Legion Please lead the Building Legion. Can you also make a tutorial plz? Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 15:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Welcome Uhh.... mumblemumblemublmechocolate shake.... uhm,mumblemumbleand the pickles... (+1 if you get the reference.) Shadowalkers Speak. 21:51, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Aww, too bad. Dane Cook just isn't for everybody, I guess. Shadowalkers Speak. 21:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Really? Well, he's a comedian, but most people don't think he's funny, or that he tries too hard to be funny. Shadowalkers Speak. 21:59, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the True Gjigantrox Coalition Greetings, Vartekian Empire! I come seeking your aid in a war that is about to erupt. The Noo Loronz and my own empire, the True Gjigantrox Coalition, are about to do battle with the forces of the UMOU. Will you aid us? These are worthy opponents against which to test your skills. '' [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!]]) 01:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) This is great news! We agree to these terms, and suspect that the Loronz will desire only to eat, and so won't mind this agreement. Thank you very much! '' [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6]]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 02:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Excellent. '' [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 02:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC)'' Faction Name What should we call the Vartekian-Loron-TGC side in the war? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 18:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Fex Channel We are NOT our descendants technologically, the Pepis. We are the fit Fex, prepare for death! Acsess to Universe 939152 teleporters disabled. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 19:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the Tyrek Empire Hahahaha... You have just entered the Tyrekian Transmission, owned by the most powerful Empire in the Universe! It is us, the Tyrekians! We have over 20000 Planets! We have conquered over 2000 Empires and we have scared off the mighty Xhodocto! You have no idea who you are messing with... I Suggest you puny Tier 5s leave the Fex alone or we will be forced to send our Mighty Army of 150 Billion Ships and 50 Billion Mechas against you. This is a warning, NOW LEAVE THE FEX ALONE! - Gongnores Slaki, Rebel Killer Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 20:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Transmission 2 from the Tyrek Empire NONE OF OUR BUISNESS?! Sir Votarah, or Wind-head as we like to call you, the Fex are our trusted allies. We have been allies since the Pepis days and this is how it will stay. You sabotaged their Communications. That's Insult 1. You threatened the Fex, that's Insult 2. Now you claim that's "none of our buisness". That's Insult 3. I Suggest you do not Insult us again, Sir Wind-Head. The Fex are our allies and if you continue to harm the Fex we will send some of our finest mechas to destroy your ships. LEAVE THE FEX ALONE. If you do not, you will be destroyed. Good day, sir Wind-Head. - Gongnores Slaki, Rebel Killer Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 20:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Transmission 3 from the Tyrek Empire You don't know who you're talking to, no? We are the Colossal Tyrek Empire. And only puny Tier 5 Fools have guts to challenge us. Did I hear right? Vartekians? Your empire is so puny that you even rip-off our Empire's name and add "Vartek" on it! Ha! I Suggest you leave Universe 939152 before we crush you. We are the Mighty Tyrekians! Plase leave the Fex Alone, Sir Wind-Head. - Gongnores Slaki, Rebel Killer Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 20:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Transmission 4 from the Tyrek Empire NON-IMPRESSIVE MIGHT?! What have we told you about our incredible army? It's the most powerful in Universe 939152! You are just so afraid you act all tough. *Shows Video* This is our Army, It's so large your mind won't allow it to comprehend. I Don't even know how aren't we Tier 2! What's the matter? Scared of our Impressive might? Well, I think you guys are the Arrogant ones, Wind-Heads, you're just messing with the Fex because you like picking on the weak! Well, we just set up a defense system in Sub-universe F3X.939, If you even think of trying to get in there, then our Mechas will totally destroy you! Before you say "You are weak we will destroy you", think about what we told you so far. Bye, Wind-Head. - Gongnores Slaki, Rebel Killer Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 20:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Transmission 5 from the Tyrek Empire We actually don't want a war with you. But if you harm ANY Fex ship, we will attack your planets! THIS IS A WARNING. - Gongnores Slaki, Rebel Killer Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 21:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Transmission from Irskaad Bye, have a good time! I Enjoyed this message trade. =D Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 21:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Support Ok, we all know that your a Tyrekain supporter, but you need to put the the sign "Tyrekian Supporter" on your user page. And you also need to and your your user page to the catergory "Tyrekian Supporter". Ok?- Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 05:00, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Just put on the template. It automatically adds the tag. :P - Me 09:36, October 12, 2010 (UTC)